Broken Trust
by DayoftheDiva
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Ever since Lisanna returned to the guild, Lucy has been ignored. But Lucy doesn't let that stop her from being a Fairy Tail mage. When she returns to the guild after a particularly hard job, someone reminds Team Natsu that they haven't spoken to Lucy in a while. Will Lucy return to them? ALTERNATE TAKE ON THE LUCY IS IGNORED CLICHE.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

A/N: I personally enjoy reading some of the "Lucy gets ignored after Lisanna comes back" stories. But I never truly liked the fact that Lucy leaves the guild almost immediately. Or the fact that Lucy forgives everyone straight away. I know that this is kinda OOC but I wanted to explore the possibilities of Lucy forgiving… but not forgetting. I hope whoever reads this enjoys! Tell me what you think! Also I am a new Fairy Tail fan, so if I get something wrong I'm sorry!

* * *

Lucy walked quietly through the darkened streets of Magnolia.

Her rib cage hurt and her arm was broken but it didn't matter to her because along with her injuries she brought enough jewels to pay for her rent for the next few months. She wondered how everyone in the guildhall was doing. It had been over three months since she had been there. She took an extended job, seeing as she didn't really have a reason to return to the guild hall.

She wasn't particularly fond of sitting alone at the bar with a milkshake.

She supposed she could have talked to Levy-Chan, but she didn't want to intrude on Levy and Gajeel's time.

"How are you feeling?" Loke asked after he appeared next to her. He was concerned about her injuries even though she had assured him a thousand times that she was fine.

Lucy gave him a lazy smile, "I'm fine, Loke. I'm just tired. Once I sleep for a few hours I'll be back to normal you'll see."

Loke looked at his celestial wizard warily, "Maybe if you asked Wendy to-"

Lucy sighed and shook her head, "No. No, I don't think that's a good idea. You know nobody is really talking to me and it will feel really awkward to go up to her. Especially when she sits with them all the time."

"Will you at least promise me to take a break this time, Princess?" Loke begged.

Lucy grinned, "Why would I do that? In case you haven't noticed I'm on a roll! I've successfully completed seven solo jobs all on my own with you guys. Besides you know I dislike being in the guildhall more than usual. But I'll tell you what… I'll pick and easy job this time to give myself a break. Is that better?"

The lion shook his head, "It's not but since you aren't giving me any other options I guess. You know Lucy you don't have to stay if you hate it so much, why don't you just ask Master to remove your guild mark and get it over with. It's been almost a year and a half and everyone has ignored you. I don't think Team Natsu ever noticed that you quit."

"It doesn't matter to me, Loke. Fairy Tail is my family. Even if they choose to ignore me that doesn't mean that I'm going to leave. I will fight by their side when the time comes. I like being in Fairy Tail. Master is the best and Mira makes my favorite milkshake whenever I do go to the guild hall. This has always been my dream… well I always wished that I would have friends… but I have all of you so I'm okay with that," Lucy reassured Loke.

Loke wished Lucy would just leave.

But she was too nice to leave. Even if almost everyone acted like she was invisible. It made Loke sick when he remembered the cruel way that everyone chose to cut Lucy out of their lives. All of that partner talk that Natsu used to spew was bullshit. Ever since Lisanna returned everything had changed. He knew that deep down Lucy was suffering, but the blonde would never say anything that would make someone feel bad for her.

Loke knew that she didn't want anyone's pity.

As soon as she made it to her apartment, Loke bid her goodbye and returned to the celestial world.

Lucy had a bit of a difficult time taking a bath because of her injuries but she had to admit that it felt nice to be able to relax in her own home. For the past year and a half she had gotten used to not being intruded on anymore. Sometimes she missed Natsu and Happy storming into her home to raid the fridge. Or Erza and Gray making themselves at home.

Lucy smiled to herself.

As long as they were okay, she would be fine too.

It wasn't the first time the blonde was alone. She had learned all too well to cope with the feeling of being all by herself after her mother died and her father became cruel. She enjoyed her home, the little piece of heaven where she could relax, write, read… rest, without any disturbances. Sure, her life was not as exciting as it was before when she was on Team Natsu, but it didn't matter. Lucy had everything she needed to live.

She snuggled into her blanket after her bath and slept properly for the first time in months.

As she dressed the next morning she took her time to repack her trip essentials in order to be ready for her next job. She didn't know what it was yet but she had promised Loke that she would take an easy job and she never broke her promises. With her keys tightly against her hip she made her way to the Fairy Tail guild hall. As usual the rowers warned her to be careful.

She grinned when she assured them she would be alright; she missed the normalcy of being home.

Lucy didn't hesitate to enter the guild hall. She didn't waste any time since with pleasantries since she knew no one would speak to her, except for Mira and Master.

"Back from your job, Lucy?" Mira asked her sweetly.

Mirajane's eyes widened when she saw Lucy's injuries, "Are you alright?"

Lucy chuckled, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Your arm!" Mira cried.

"It's only broken, the doctor at the town my job was in assured me it was a clean break and would be healed in no time," Lucy said happily.

Mira was a little taken aback at the way Lucy acted, she had observed the guild for the past few months and had watched the way people ignored her. Yet Lucy didn't seem upset.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?" Lucy answered.

"Are you taking a break? I'm sure Levy would-"

"Mira… you know I like the rush that jobs give me. But if you're worried about me going on a job with my broken arm, it's okay. I already promised Loke that I would take an easy job this time. I'm going to go check out the request board-"

"Can I make you your favorite milk-shake?" Mira asked hopefully.

It had been a really long time since Mira had actually gotten to chat with Lucy. She hoped that at least for this once she would be able to talk to her.

Lucy stared at Mira for a few seconds, she really hated sitting around by herself but the look in Mira's eyes made her not able to reject the offer, "Yeah, that would be cool."

The blonde mage turned in the direction of the request board and began perusing the board. Hopefully able to find a job that would take a few weeks but wouldn't be too physically straining. As she was reading a few of the jobs postings, the door of the guild hall was kicked open and Team Natsu loudly announced their return. Lucy only looked back for a second before smiling to herself. They were as loud and rambunctious as ever.

She kept looking through the jobs until she found a suitable one and ripped it from the board.

It was easy enough. It was a protection job that lasted a month.

The pay was alright but Lucy had long ago stopped really caring about the pay.

Ever since she began doing solo work she had easily been able to keep up with her rent payments because she usually got the full reward.

Lucy made her way over to Mira and placed the paper in front of her.

"A month? I thought you said you would be going easy this time?" Mira asked her while staring pointedly at Lucy's arm.

"I'll be fine. I'm a celestial wizard remember? I practically have an entire team to fight with me at my beck and call," Lucy told Mira.

Mira looked at the paper warily but nodded and stamped it before placing the milkshake in front of Lucy.

"So how did your last job go?" Mira asked.

"Well it was mostly a lot of investigating work-"

"Oi! Mira! Bring us some grub!" Natsu screamed from across the guild hall.

Mira gave Lucy an apologetic smile but Lucy shook her head, "Go ahead. I'll be fine."

Lucy quietly tapped her fingers on the bar as she sipped her milk shake. She didn't even notice that a blue-haired script mage was coming towards her.

"Lu-Chan! You're back! I was getting worried!" Levy called before taking a seat next to her.

"Hey, Levy. Yeah, Mira convinced me to stay for a drink before my next job," Lucy told Levy.

"Already?" Levy's face fell.

"Yeah, I love going on jobs," Lucy smiled.

"Well, okay! But promise that when you get back I can read one of your stories," Levy asked with puppy-dog eyes. Lucy agreed and she and Levy spoke while she finished her drink.

Master Makarov watched over the guild from the office entrance.

He looked around at his brats and grinned when he realized Lucy had returned. Near the back of the guild hall he caught sight of Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lisanna, Wendy, and Carla. He looked back and forth between Team Natsu and Lucy… he remembered the first time he saw them return from a job together. A sad smile consumed his features. He never believed that Team Natsu would simply just forget Lucy, but it happened. And since Lucy apparently didn't mind, there was nothing he could do about it.

Or could he?

He jumped above the railing and landed gracefully on his feet. He walked over to the back table, getting greeted as he did.

"So you brats are back, huh?" He said jumping on top of the table in front of Natsu who was shoving food into his mouth as fast as he possible could and in front of Erza who was already enjoying her first strawberry cake of the day.

"Our job was completed with the most excellent of efficiency," Erza confirmed.

Master nodded thoughtfully before looking between the five mages, "So… since you returned why don't you ask out Lucy to go on a job with you all?"

Suddenly all five of them including the two exceeds stopped eating.

Gray looked up from his sandwich and looked around the guildhall until he caught sight of the flowy blonde tresses that belonged to Lucy.

"Why haven't we gone on a job with Lucy?" He asked around the table.

"I do not believe we have been on a job with Lucy for a few months," Erza said as she pulled the fork with cake out of her mouth.

Natsu suddenly got a sinking feeling as he looked around, "Where is Luce?"

"She's at the bar, flame brain," Gray said nodding towards the place where Lucy and Levy were animatedly talking.

Lisanna looked at the table, a deep blush covering her cheeks; she realized that ever since she had returned… Lucy had not been a part of the team. Lisanna didn't dislike Lucy, or really intended for her not to be included… it just happened.

"It appears that she is hurt," Carla said looking at the white cast that she could see strapped around Lucy's arm.

Natsu frowned, why had Luce gotten hurt?

"Maybe I could help her," Wendy said as she stood up. Carla followed after her charge as she made her way over to Lucy. She gently tapped on her shoulder.

Lucy turned around and was stunned to see Wendy standing there with Carla.

"Hey Wendy," Lucy smiled. On the inside she was a little wary, why was Wendy speaking to her? Not that she minded, the sweet bluenette was nice. But they hadn't spoken in over a year.

"I saw your arm and I was wondering if you wanted some help?" Wendy offered.

Lucy shook her head, she didn't want to mooch off of Wendy's power, "No thanks. I'm fine. The doctor said I would be healed in no time."

"Maybe you should take her up on her offer, Lu-Chan," Levy said.

"No I'm fine, I promise," Lucy said before turning back to her milkshake.

Wendy backed away slowly and sadly sighed, why didn't Lucy accept her help? How long had it actually been since she spoke to her.

"She said she didn't need my help," Wendy told Team Natsu sadly.

Makarov sighed; Lucy Heartfilia was a stubborn one.

"Oi Luce!" Natsu screamed across the guild hall. The entire hall turned to look at him. Lucy almost choked on her milk shake and it took a few of Levy's well placed smacks on her back to help her breath again. She slowly spun in the direction of the voice. She knew it all too well and she was quite confused as to why it was talking to her.

She bid Levy-Chan farewell before grabbing her job paper and slowly making her way over to Team Natsu. Master Makarov smiled brightly and jumped off the table so he could quickly return to his place above the guild hall to watch everything go down.

"Lushi!" Happy called and met her half way. He nuzzled his face into her chest.

Lucy giggled quietly and greeted Happy.

"Hey, little buddy," She said.

Erza stood up and pulled the blonde mage roughly against her armor, "Lucy, hello."

Lucy coughed a little when Erza released her, "Hi."

She waved at everyone at the table.

Natsu gave her one of his signature large boyish grins, "Let's go on a job, Luce!"

Gray who had just stripped off his t-shirt without knowing smiled, "Yeah, we know you always need the rent money."

Lisanna gave her a sweet smile and asked her to join them before Wendy did the same.

Lucy looked around at all of their faces and without dropping her smile shook her head, "No thanks you guys. I already took a solo mission."

Natsu's face dropped, "What? But Lucyyy!"

Lucy chuckled softly, "Besides, I've been doing this solo thing for a while and I'm pretty used to it now. Well I had to get used to it after a year and a half right?"

All of Team Natu's jaws dropped.

Natsu felt a pang of pain hit him right in the chest, Lucy was his best friend… and they hadn't gone on a job together in a year and a half?

He looked over her body and frowned at her injured arm… he should have been there to protect her from that. What had he been thinking?

"B-but your rent, we promise to give you half the reward-"Natsu began hoping to convince his best friend. He suddenly craved to be near her. He wanted to redeem himself for not being there when he should have.

Lucy shook her head, "I already have my rent covered for a few months. I just want to go on a job, to be honest, I like solo jobs. I don't think I could get used to going on team jobs again."

Almost like a chain reaction, as soon as those words left her lips, the hearts of all the Team Natsu members collectively dropped.

The hardest being Natsu.

But despite the fact that they realized that they pushed away the beautiful celestial mage, they also all realized that she didn't look sad… or upset. She seemed at peace.

"Luce, what if it's just you, me, and Happy? Like before?!" Natsu asked desperately.

"Yeah! We could eat fish and-"

Lucy's laugh interrupted Happy's suggestion.

They all waited for what she would say next.

"No, thanks. I'll be fine on my own. I have to go; I'll see you guys around, okay?" Lucy waved goodbye and didn't turn back once as she exited the guild hall.

"Why didn't Lushi want to go on a job with us?!" Happy whined.

Natsu pushed his food away and turned to look in the direction where Lucy had left.

"Well you can't blame her," Mira said as she placed another drink in front of Gray.

"Why, Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked her big sister.

Mira sighed, "You guys have ignored her for more than a year. Why would she trust you to go on a job with her?"

Natsu shot up, "I'm going after her!"

"Aye!" Happy said.

"No you won't," Master Makarov ordered. As much as he would have liked Lucy to accept going on a job with her old team, he respected Lucy's wishes. If she wanted to go on a solo-job then it was her decision.

"But, Gramps-" Natsu protested.

"I said no!" Makarov screamed.

Erza stood up next, "Lucy is inured! We should go after her to make sure-"

"No! She can handle herself. She's been doing it for a while now," Master answered before going back to his office and slamming the door behind him.

Team Natsu sat motionless at their table. Natsu felt disgusted at himself that he had let his best friend down. Erza closed her eyes to try to push away the thoughts of rejection Lucy must have felt. Gray was confused as to how this had happened, how could they not have noticed her absence? Wendy softy cried while Carla rubbed her back. Lisanna felt angry at herself, she felt responsible for one of the members of team Natsu being essentially kicked out.

Natsu slammed his fist down against the table and stormed out of the guild hall. Happy rushed after him and followed him all the way to Lucy's apartment. She broke in through the window and more pain coursed his body when he realized that his scent was nowhere inside any more. Her kitchen was almost empty, from lack of use. All of Natsu and Happy's favorite food that Lucy usually bought was gone.

He realized that Lucy's apartment was too clean… too tidy… as if she hadn't used it in a while. The only places that had her fresh scent were her bed and the bath. The rest of her apartment including her writing desk and her books were completely untouched.

Natsu fell onto Lucy's bed, inhaling her scent.

He swore to himself, on Igneel's name, he would get his best friend back.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Loke asked Lucy as he sat next to her on the train to her next job.

Lucy shook her head, "They don't need me, besides I'll be fine as long as they are."

Loke sighed as he looked at his Princess. He realized that she wasn't the least bit upset; she was smiling without a care in the world.

He had the sinking feeling that Lucy had already gotten over the emotions.

Lucy had already dealt with the rejection of her team.

Why had he not noticed?

Lucy had already been hurt… and she had healed.

That was when Loke realized that Lucy would never again join Team Natsu.

Lucy was over them.

Most importantly: Lucy would never allow herself to open her heart to another team again.

Loke finally understood.

His Princess' trust had been broken.


End file.
